


Hand-squeezed Juice

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baras, Gen, MafiaDanceTale, fluff and puns, shopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: A short drabble about shopping. It's serious business, you know.





	Hand-squeezed Juice

Charlie did his best to hide the soft giggling coming from his jacket, hushing as he saw his brother approach from the corner of his eye. He put on a straight face, as he started to put drinks into his basket. His brother reading one of the labels with a squint.

“CONCENTRATE IS THE BAD ONE, RIGHT?”

“yeah, y’ want fresh or ‘not from’.”

He gave the signal, the zipper of his jacket rolling down, as a small human arm reached out, taking a bottle of juice from the shelf and pulling it into the jacket. It, of course, caught Tango’s eye. He looked over, before looking to his brother’s face, which was giving nothing away.

“BROTHER?”

“yeah bud?” He felt his expression twitch slightly.

“.. YOU SEEM TO HAVE GROWN A SMALL HUMAN ARM.”

“oh, have i? well, y'know..” He grinned, and Tango realised he’d walked straight into it. “havin’ an extra arm is always _handy_.”

He giggled along with the small human in his jacket, as Tango silently placed his basket down and left the isle. Charlie would have to carry both baskets now, but it was worth it.

He gave the hand peeking from his jacket a gentle high five.


End file.
